kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Mars
Character Outline Mars(マルス Marusu)'' is the fifth of the Jupiter Sisters. She resides in Yui Goidō. Personality Mars seems to have a very masculine personality, for she uses certain rude phrases that wouldn't ever be heard by any regular female. Being "a warrior who battles evil", she is very cautious when entering a new situation, which makes her suggest that Yui should bring a weapon, even when the situation is a date. Due to her masculine nature, Mars does not understands romance as much. Mars, like her sisters, is very protective of her host. She has also shown to be quite flirtatious. Appearance It is unknown what Mars really looked like. When she took over Yui, Yui's hair was shown to become blond and a white head band appears on her head. It also becomes a braid. Her eyes also turned red. She currently has small wings on her back. Abilities Although it is unknown how powerful Mars really is, it is shown that Mars is extremely strong even when not in control of Yui's body, where Yui has demonstrated inhuman strength. Background and Initial Appearance Mars, along with her sisters, was responsible for sealing up Old Hell. This action also seems to have trapped the sisters, who, along with the Spirits, were released when the seal was broken. At some point after this, Mars entered Yui Goidō, presumably along with the Yui's spirit (weiss/kaketama), however, unlike the spirit, Mars had no immediate effect on Yui. Plot Overview Old Conquest Arc She did not awaken until recently, when Keima triggered a certain heart-throbbing event for Yui during the old conquest arc. With this, there was enough love to awaken Mars to the point of appearing in reflected objects. But because of her late awakening, Mars does not know about the dangers of Vintage. She acts without knowing this, which brings danger upon herself, along with Yui and even Keima. Mars is also a skilled fencer, where she wields a rapier to tear apart opponent's clothing without injuring them. Later when Keima called Yui and the others, Mars was awaken by Diana. Although she was happy to receive her sisters, Mars quickly recognizes Keima and when she saw her sisters' harem around Keima, quickly uses Yui's "weapons" that most do not have and only caused a fight with Vulcan and Minerva. Later she and her sisters begin to channel their powers to call onto oracle. After theat, Keima's cold was shown to be cured as Mars, along with her sisters, left. Mai High Festival Arc Later, at the night of the festival, Yui along with Mars are wounded and captured by Lune, as the latter decides to kill them and she was placed in the Vintage hideout. However, with the efforts of Diana and Mercury, Mars was rescued and soon managed to awaken Apollo too. Finally, Mars and her sisters crafted a spell which destroyed the Vintage hideout completely. Heart of Jupiter Arc As Minerva comments on how delicious the snacks are, Mars agrees, saying that in the sense that humans are able to eat these things all the time, it seems to be more of a paradise than heaven. Later, Apollo stopped Minerva from having anymore since she's "just a child", Mars agrees, and tells Minerva that her elder sister is hungry too. However, before the three could take anymore snacks, Diana took away the snack plater and tells them that this is not the time for eating. Diana then asked what should they do about Keima as Apollo says that they're basically talking about who'll ultimately be Keima's lover as Mars said that she's just doing what Yui wants. Diana then says that there is no way that anyone will love Keima once the hosts found out that Keima's being six timing. Relationships Yui Goidō Mars thinks of Yui as a close friend to the point where she would even go as far as to protect this friend's date. Trivia *When Mars is in control of Yui's body, her hair becomes blonde, and also put into a braid. Along side that, a ring-like head-dress is upon her head. *The name "Mars" is derived from the Roman god Mars, the god of warfare. *Because the mythological Mars is the god of war, the Mars in the series is given a masculine personality. This may be related to Yui's change from feminine to masculine. *Because of Yui's appearance, Mars thought that in the human world, girls dress like boys and vice-versa. *In the Volume 15 Omake, Mars still thinks that Yui is a boy, much to her host's distress. Quotes *(To Yui) "I really don't like this. I've got a bad feeling about it. Anyway, carry a weapon with you." (Chapter 142, p4) *(To Haqua dressed as a Vintage member) "Disturbing my friend's date... I, Mars, will not forgive you !"'' (Chapter 143, p14) *''(To Keima) "Yui is more gallant, womanly, and the perfect girl...take a look."'' (Chapter 158, p12) Category:Goddess Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess